


Blue Butterflies

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Butterflies, Corpse Bride AU, Corpse Bride Lio, Corpse Bride Lio Fotia, Falling In Love, Freedom, I want to write this before goint to bed, M/M, Married Couple, One of my favorite movies, Past Murder, Suicide, True Love, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: For my best friend who gave the idea of a Corpse Bride au and I just had to write something about it!💖💖💖Thank you Shiori!😘😘😘I do not own Promare.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blue Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShioriAkaitsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAkaitsuki/gifts).



> I wish Victor and Emily ended up together but it's okay. Corpse Bride is still one of my favorite Tim Burton movies that I love a lot.
> 
> Here is something I wished that happened but it's with Galo and Lio. I hope you all like it.

It's done.

The war is finally over and they can both rest in peace.

Galo Thymos. A man who was supposed to marry a woman named Aina Ardebit because her and her sister needed more money. He was supposed to help them but he ended up making a bigger fool of himself because he messed up the wedding vowels and ran off to think things through.

He ended up in the forest, where he practiced his vowels and accidentally married a corpse named Lio Fotia.

Lio, on the other hand, was waiting for his one true love to come and set him free. He once loved a man named Kray Foresight but was murdered by him because all he cared about was his jewelry and gold. After he met Galo, he felt like he could have a chance to start over and he would have the one man he was always meant to be with.

Elder Deus also allowed them to go to the land of the living so that they could meet Lucia, a good friend of Galo's. But Galo lied and tried to get rid of him because he never meant to marry him. Which made Lio's heart break even if it wasn't beating anymore.

Thanks to a little piano, the two of them were able to make up and that was when Galo found himself within Lio. He was feeling warmer inside and he could tell Lio was feeling the same way.

He never felt this way with Aina and that's when he decided that he wanted to be with Lio forever.

But then Elder Deus came back to them and told them they couldn't be together because death has parted them. Galo didn't want to believe it but the elder did tell him that he would have to drink the wine of ages in order to give his heart to Lio.

Lio was against it because he wants Galo to live his life but Galo wouldn't have a life without Lio. So, it was on that same night that they would have their wedding in the land of the living.

But that was when trouble was on its way.

Aina was forced to marry Kray Foresight against her own wishes. And then the living dead came along and everyone started to panic until they recognized them as their friends and family.

After half an hour, Kray said to get the money and leave but Aina told him that her and her sister didn't have any money. And that made her realize that he wasn't here to help but to steal from those that he can get his hands on.

Aina ran away from him and then saw all the dead and the living going to the church for a wedding. Curious, she wanted to see what was going on and she saw Galo getting married to the male corpse bride that she met a while ago.

Galo said his own vowels but then Lio told him that he shouldn't take him because he feels guilty for stealing someone else's dreams. Galo comforts him and tells him that it's the thought and the feelings that count. And he feels happier when he's with him which convinced Lio and received a nod of approval from Aina.

She knew that he couldn't break them up because their happiness is what matters to her. As long as Galo is happy, she's happy.

But then Kray Foresight comes to the church and was threatening to kill Aina if he doesn't get any money.

Aina defense for herself but then before she got killed, Galo stepped in and took the finale blow for her.

Everyone gasped and that's when Galo's skin turned as blue as Lio's and he became lifeless as can be.

Galo ordered him out of the church and Kray insults both him and Lio for being dead before accidentally, drinking the poison Galo was supposed to drink.

He killed himself after that and Lio's friends from the land of the dead took care of him.

They had their ups and downs during their journey but they managed to get through everything. And they finally, have the happiness they both deserve.

As of now, Galo and Lio walked to the church doors.

Galo looked down at his new husband and gave a kind and gentle smile. "You ready to go, my love?"

Lio looked up at his beloved and nodded. "I am, just got to do one more thing."

"And what would that be?" Galo raised a curious but also playful eyebrow.

Lio giggled and looked behind him to see his three friends. Meis, Gueira and Thyma who always helped him since he died. He feels guilty for leaving them but they told him that they want what's best for the both of them. And they'll support them no matter what.

Lio turned to Galo again and threw his bouquet of dead flowers.

Thyma jumped to try to catch it but it ended up passing her and Aina was the one who caught it.

Aina, along with Lucia, smiled at the new dead couple with happy and also sad tears in their eyes. They didn't want to see Galo go but they were happy that he found someone he can truly love.

Galo and Lio walked a little further out the church to the lovely, light of the moon. Their bodies were starting to peel off, like butterflies were starting to come off them.

The couple turned to each other and gave loving smiles before sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

And that was when their bodies turned into blue butterflies and flew away with the light of the moon.

Aina, Lucia and Lio's friends went over and watched the butterflies go. They were sad at first but they slowly gave smiles to show that they made their way to heaven.

They'll be happy together, they all know it because love is a gift, dead or alive.


End file.
